


Lie

by Icyreflection



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Moving On, Song fic, Vocaloid- Lie (Megurine Luka), heartbroken, holoform!optimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyreflection/pseuds/Icyreflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting go of someone who you love is the most painful thing one can experience. The thing more painful is to see your beloved in the arms of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie

**No** , this all wrong

  
Why **aren't** you gone?

 **I** know you're not _that_ strong

 **Don't** listen to me

  
We'll **always be ** so perfectly

  
_**Happy** _

_**\- Vocaloid "Lie"** _

 

* * *

 

 They looked so perfect. The way Joshua would greet Cade with a small kiss on the cheek and Cade smiling as if he had seen the gates of heaven. The  wayCade had _that look_  in his eyes, the glint of happiness when he sees Joshua's Aston Martin approach the barn and Cade greeting him with a wide smile. The way the rich man showed his class with his fancy suit and charisma. Either way, all of those things made Optimus' spark shatter. 

_And maybe, one day I'll_   
_Get to see, your smile_   
_In the arms, of someone_   
_Who loves you, like I do_

The Prime knew it was going to break them both,but he did not have a choice. Optimus didn't want to feel the pain of loosing a sparkmate. The memory of seeing Ratchet being tested by those humans was embedded deep in his processor. The scene played over and over again, choking the Prime with grief. He doesn't want that to happen to Cade. Optimus would never forgive himself if the human were caught in the unforgiving hands of death; Cade has a daughter. A part of Tessa would die if Cade would die. That's why he rejected his relationship with Cade. It was an emotionally challenging task to accomplish, but it is for the  _best._  He wanted to escape the pain in his spark by pushing the one,Cade, who wanted to ease it. 

Optimus loved Cade and despised Joshua. He despised Joshua because of his acts; because of what his men has done to his teammates, because of what he has done to Ratchet. This human has bought so much pain to his team and to the humans. How could Cade tolerate-no,  ** _love_** him? 

Sitting on his altmode's front seat, he watched the couple through the darkened tint of his vehicle mode's windows. Joshua was talking to Cade. Joshua's attire was suspiciously  formal compared to his other attire. Cade was oblivious to Joshua's intention. The inventor didn't notice the formality of Joshua's clothes, Joshua always looked formal even in casual situations.

Behind the wealthy human's back, Joshua has holding a small box.

Optimus has seen a few chick flicks and he has a gut feeling what may be inside that small box.

 

 _A wedding ring._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending. :c  
> EDIT 10/17/2014: I added some stuff and edited the grammatical mistakes.


End file.
